Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Anya (former grandmother-in-law, deceased); Jakob Eisenhardt (former grandfather-in-law, deceased); Edie Eisenhardt (former grandmother-in-law, deceased); Erich Eisenhardt (former great-uncle-in-law, deceased); Quelin (father) Ambur Amaquelin (mother) Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) (former father-in-law); Magda Lehnsherr (former mother-in-law, presumed deceased); Django Maximoff (former foster father-in-law, deceased); Marya Maximoff (former foster mother-in-law, deceased); Rynda (aunt) Mander (uncle) Ruth Eisenhardt (former aunt-in-law, deceased); Medusalith Amaquelin (Medusa) (sister) Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (ex-husbandOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol 3) Anya Lehnsherr (former sister-in-law, deceased); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (former sister-in-law); Lorna Dane (Polaris) (former sister-in-law); Zala Dane (Zaladane) (former alleged sister-in-law, status uncertain); Ana Maximoff (former adoptive sister-in-law, deceased); Mateo Maximoff (former adoptive brother-in-law, deceased); Gorgon (cousin); Karnak (cousin); Maximus (cousin); Psynapse (cousin); Triton (cousin); Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt) (cousin, brother-in-law) Ronan (husband); Luna Maximoff (daughter) Tuc (son); Ahura Boltagon (nephew) Thomas Maximoff (former nephew, deceased); William Maximoff (former nephew, deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of former nephew); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of former nephew); Joseph (former father-in-law's clone, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan, Hala; Formerly Avengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Inhuman, Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; Royal adviser | Education = Traditional Attilan Education | Origin = Crystal gained her powers through expose to Terrigen Mist when still a child. | PlaceOfBirth = Island of Attilan, Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #45 | HistoryText = Crystal was the second child born to the Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Her father Quelin was the brother of Rynda, wife of Agon, king of the Inhumans, and as such she was considered part of the Royal Family of Attilan. Like her older sister Medusa, Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mist when she was an infant, and the process endowed her with certain mental powers. While she was still a child, war erupted, forcing Crystal and her kinsmen to flee Attilan. Crystal passed through adolescence into young adulthood while wandering with her kinsmen through Asia, Europe, and finally America in search of Crystal's amnesiac sister Medusa. When they finally caught up with Medusa in New York, Medusa had sought refuge with the Fantastic Four, mistaking her kinsmen for her enemies. Crystal then met Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four and the two began a romantic relationship that survived Crystal's return to Attilan and a lengthy separation. Crystal eventually returned to New York and served as a substitute member of the Fantastic Four during the Invisible Girl's first pregnancy and post-childbirth. Crystal was forced to return to Attilan when her health became impaired by prolonged exposure to pollutants in the atmosphere. However, en route to Attilan, Crystal became a pawn in a plan by the alchemist Diablo, and then happened upon the mutant Quicksilver, who had been wounded in battle with the Sentinels. She brought Quicksilver back to Attilan, nursed him back to health, and became romantically involved with him. The Human Torch soon learned of Crystal's change in affections, and after a futile battle with Quicksilver, terminated his relationship with her. Crystal and Quicksilver were wed shortly thereafter, theirs being the first marriage between an Inhuman and a human (albeit a human mutant) in recorded history. Crystal and Quicksilver conceived a child, a girl bearing no apparent Inhuman or mutant characteristics, whom they named Luna after the world on which she was born. While Quicksilver wanted to exercise the father's right to have his child subjected to the Terrigen Mist, Crystal convinced him to let her grow up normal. Eventually, Crystal and Quicksilver's marriage began to deteriorate, due to Quicksilver's temper, which may have been aggravated by the evil Inhuman, Maximus the Mad. Crystal left Quicksilver and Attilan with Luna and her nanny, Maya, and returned to the Fantastic Four. Although she searched for the relationship she once had with Johnny, he was then married with Alicia Masters (later revealed to be a Skrull agent named Lyja). Dissatisfied, Crystal briefly had an affair with another man. Crystal returned to Attilan to deal with a crisis posed by Medusa and Black Bolt's child. Amidst the troubles, she and Quicksilver reconciled. Later, the Inhumans were attacked by the alien Brethren, and Crystal sought out the Avengers for their help. Shortly there after she joined them, moving into the Avengers Mansion with Luna and nanny, Marilla. During her tenure with the Avengers, she developed a crush on teammate Dane Whitman (the Black Knight,) although she soon reconciled with Quicksilver yet again. Crystal was among the Avengers who seemingly sacrificed themselves to end the menace called Onslaught. Actually transported to a different reality created by Franklin Richards, Crystal was restored when the heroes returned. When the heroes, who were believed dead, returned to Earth, Crystal and Quicksilver were reunited. Both helped the Avenges reassemble and accepted the status of reserve members. Crystal returned to Attilan, where she remained aside the Royal Family, raising Luna. Quicksilver would return to assist the Avengers on occasional missions. Earlier, Quicksilver had revived the Knights of Wundagore (actually animals mutated into humanoids by the High Evolutionary) and encountered Black Knight and his hero team, the Heroes for Hire. The two would eventually fight over Crystal's affections, whereupon an embittered Crystal estranged herself from Quicksilver again. Later, Crystal was on hand during the Inhuman's emigration from the moon to the recently-raised continent of Atlantis. At this point, her relationship with Quicksilver was no longer strained, although the two would still spend large amounts of time apart. More recently, the Inhumans were captured by the alien Kree, the original creators of the Inhumans. The Kree judge and warrior, Ronan the Accuser, hoped to use the Inhuman Royal Family to assassinate the Kree's enemy, the Shi'ar empress Lilandra. Black Bolt single-handedly dueled and defeated Ronan, but the Inhumans turned away from him, deposing him by decree and exiling him. The Royal Family returned to Earth, monarchs with no people. Crystal rejoined the Royal Family on their return to Earth. However, they were all met with a wave of xenophobia as every nation rejected the Family's appeals for sanctuary. In fact, the only nation offering the Inhumans a place in its lands was Latveria, ruled by the villain Doctor Doom, and the Inhumans reluctantly accepted. Secret Invasion After the events of House of M Crystal was reunited with her depowered husband, only for him to steal the Terrigen Mist from Attilan, in an attempt to use it to restore the depowered mutants. Luna is exposed also, granting her various abilities. During the events of Silent War, the Inhumans located Quicksilver. He allowed Black Bolt to beat him, in response to his betrayal. Their marriage has now been annulled. The Inhuman royal family traveled into Kree space, seeking an alliance against the invading Skrulls. Ronan the Accuser welcomed this alliance, but only on the condition that Crystal would become his bride. Medusa agreed, much to Crystal's chagrin.Secret Invasion: Inhumans The War of the Kings Crystal's marriage to Ronan proceeded, even following Black Bolt's decision to usurp the throne of the Kree. She came to accept the idea of the marriage, defending it to her sister-in-law Polaris as a matter of statecraft (though there are indications that Ronan wished for more). The wedding proceedings were interrupted by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, who attacked as part of Emperor Vulcan's invasion of the Kree Imperium. Ronan was beaten nearly to death in this attack. While visiting Ronan in recuperation, Crystal inadvertently helped rally the Kree people when she showed compassion towards injured Kree commoners. Acts which (thanks to Polaris) were eventually broadcasted over the Kree networks. This led to her being referred to as the "people princess" among some of the Kree people. | Powers = Known Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' Elementalist: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on a molecular level. *''Pyrokinesis: By controlling oxygen molecules she can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or she can douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. (Thus, she can only affect valent bonding properties and not inner nuclear forces, rendering her unable to initiate or affect fission or fusion). *'Hydrokinesis': She can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create rain, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. Further, she can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The observed maximum volume of water she can control is approximately 2,000 cubic feet (about 15,000 gallons). Thus, she cannot change the course of rivers or cause the sea to part. *'Geokinesis': She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The observed maximum volume she can affect at once is 1.8 x 10" cubic feet (approximately 1/800 of a cubic mile). *'Aerokinesis''': She can also control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. | Abilities = Has some training in hand to hand combat | Strength = Crystal possesses the normal strength of a female Inhuman who engages in moderate regular exercise. Due to generations of eugenics, Inhumans are superior to humans in strength, reaction time, stamina, resistance to injury and speed. | Weaknesses = Crystal can sustain a certain elemental phenomenon for approximately one hour before her mind begins to tire. She can also create any number of effects in succession for about forty-five minutes before mental fatigue impairs her performance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Inhumans * Quicksilver * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Crystal }} Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Terrigenesis